


Forced

by cherrygoldlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Birthing, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Omega Verse, Pregnant Stiles, Weird, Wet & Messy, alpha supremacy, implied oral knotting, labor, marital rape implied, old type midwifery, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just don't have a choice, but push forward.</p><p> </p><p>//Part of new Birthing Ways series, completely unrelated save for the leading theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> might be triggering? 
> 
> *SPOILER* in end notes

Stiles rationally knew he should be thankful to have an alpha like Derek, but here, now, when he was screaming his lungs out trying to bear his third child in five years he had little to be grateful for.

He loved his babies, but with how often he was pregnant, with how much strain his body went through with every birth, he feared he won't be with his children such longer.

And he knew Derek will have him on his back again in two months time, knotting his still sore hole and pumping him full of the potent seed.

Stiles tried his best to prevent pregnancies, following every old midwife's theory, hoping that one day someone would discover a fail proof way. 

He tried to encourage Derek to just fuck his tights, even knot his mouth and the Alpha sometimes complied, but not always, so Stiles always washed out the cum, even if the process was a long and uncomfortable one after the hard fucking his husband preferred.

He drank herbal teas, pushed various concoctions and mushed up herbs into his hole, some stinging so much he cried for hours, but everything was better than another pregnancy.

“Just a little bit more, honey, the baby is about to crown” the old midwife Melisa, his best friend's mother, encouraged him swiping sweat from his brow.

“I can't… it hurts!” Stiles whimpered, trying to catch his breath.

“You can, just couple more big pushes and your baby's going to be here.” 

They both knew it was a hollow comfort. 

When they'll take the baby to be cleaned up, his Alpha will come to see to Stiles and perform, what everyone called, the post-birth ritual. 

He would fuck Stiles. 

Alphas did this for centuries and no one was really sure why save that it hurt further the post-labor Omega.

Stiles cried out as a new contraction hit him and he started to push, body trying to fold in half as he felt his hole distended even further, the baby's head passing through.

“You're almost there now, the head is out, one more, Stiles, give me one big push now!”

Stiles bit his lip as he strained, low whimper soon becoming another loud scream.

A moment later it was joined by another, this sound coming from between his legs.

“Congratulations Stiles, you have a healthy baby boy!” Melisa swaddled the newborn into a cloth and laid him on the Omegas chest before returning between Stiles legs, giving his tummy a rough massage, open palm rubbing in circles as she tried to help the tired body to birth the placenta.

Stiles wrapped his son loosely in his arm, eyes streaming with tears. A boy. Derek would be pleased to have a third son. 

He groaned as he felt his body spasm, passing the afterbirth and Melisa doing her best to clean him up a little before applying a heavy amount of oil and pure fat to ease the burn of the upcoming coupling.

The Alpha usually knotted outside post-birth, but Stiles was aware Derek was in a habit of disregarding this rule. He'll never forget how painful and terrifying it was after his first birth.

“OK, all ready.” Melisa murmured softly as she gathered the infant from Stiles’ chest. “I'll call in Derek now, better get it over with, yes?”

The Omega nodded resigned and watched the old woman walk out of the hut with his baby cradled in her arms.

Minutes after there was Derek, standing between his still spread legs, murmuring something about adoration and being proud but Stiles was too far gone on pain and weariness to listen. 

He could never understand what was so appealing in an Omega that just gave birth. He was a mess. His nose was running, cheeks streaked with tears, body sweaty. And that was just his upper half. 

He felt Derek hook his hands underneath his knees, pushing his legs up and further apart to see the disaster that was his overstretched hole, still running mucus, blood and other things, lower belly streamed in piss he just let go being in too much pain, his penis shriveled from pain.

How all this could be arousing to an Alpha?

He cried out weakly as he felt Derek push inside his unbearably sore hole. 

“Shh… I'll be gentle”

And he was, rocking softly in and out until he knotted, it staying in only by the Alpha's will, because Stiles loose hole wouldn't be able to hold him inside by itself.

Once the coupling was over, Derek cleaned him up with a wet cloth and carried him to a clean bed, swaddling the Omega's bottom in cloths to gather the mess that would continue to flow out for at least the next month.

With a kiss to the brow, Stiles was finally left alone to sleep and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER HERE* 
> 
> Post birth-sex!


End file.
